1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a latch device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a latch device that is used in a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
With advance of science and technology in modern society, people have become increasingly demanding (e.g., compact volume, diverse functions, textured appearance, etc.) for consumer electronics products. Notebook computers, after a long development, evolve not only into tablet computers rise, but also a notebook-like computer (i.e., a tablet computer with a keyboard dock).
At present, when a tablet computer and a keyboard dock need to be connected to each other, known latch structures are mostly used to fasten a host and a display of a notebook. For example, a latch structure includes one spring and one linkage with unidirectional actuation (as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,238), and another latch structure includes two springs and two linkages with bi-directional actuation (as shown in Taiwan Patent No. I342737). As to the known latch structure including one spring and one linkage with unidirectional actuation, the hooks of two latches are oriented in the same direction, and the hooking direction of the hooks and the compressing direction of the springs (i.e., the direction along which the button is pressed) are different with each other. As to the known latch structure with two springs and two linkages with bi-directional actuation, the hooks of two latches face to each other (as shown in FIG. 6 of Taiwan Patent No. I342737), the hooking direction of the hooks and the compressing direction of the springs are different, and the moving directions of the latches are perpendicular to the forced direction of the button.
However, as to the known latch structure including two springs and two linkages with bi-directional actuation, the latches are able to be returned back due to the springs, and many problems occur in the applications, such as (1) the two springs have different elastic forces, so the moving distances of the latches that are actuated by the button are different; (2) because the moving distances of the latches are different, the button may be inclined and easily stuck; and (3) the latches respectively has two inclined surfaces for contacting the button, but the inclined angles of the inclined surfaces are not easy to be controlled in the manufacturing; also, the inclined surfaces provide large frictions so that it needs a large force to press the button.
Accordingly, how to provide an improved latch device to solve the foregoing problem becomes an important issue to be solved.